1. Field
The following description relates to a micro shutter device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a micro shutter device for use in a display or an optical switching device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) exhibits excellent visibility, low power consumption and low heat dissipation compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT). Accordingly, LCD is increasingly popular as a future generation display for a cellular phone, a computer or a television, together with a plasma display panel (PDP) and a field emission display (FED).
LCD displays an image by selectively transmitting light from a light source such as a backlight. More specifically, voltage applied to liquid crystal causes molecular orientation of liquid crystal to be changed. Liquid crystal serves as a light shutter to selectively transmit light using the change in molecular orientation. However, since it is not possible to block light only with the liquid crystal, polarizing films are further provided on the front and rear of the liquid crystal to transmit light only in limited directions.
The LCD thus configured is known to substantially transmit only about 6 to 8% of light from a backlight due to light losses in the liquid crystal and the polarizing films, resulting in low light efficiency.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a micro shutter device has been developed which uses a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS), rather than removing the liquid crystal and the polarizing films.